Lovers of Hades
by celticreeder
Summary: Hades has always loved Persephone but he has been known to stray. However, not is all as it seems. PWP. One-Shot.


10.11.2019

Disclaimer: Hades and Persephone do not belong to me, though I don't know to whom they really do belong.

Lovers of Hades

Hades pumped his hips against his lover's. Her smooth creamy skin was flushed with arousal. Her passage was hot and wet but virgin tight. Her head was down, her face covered with her long blonde hair. A blonde that was so different from his wife's bright auburn curls.

He'd never thought himself partial to any hair color, but he rather liked the blonde. It brought a lightness to the room that the wall sconces could never do.

"Harder!" she moaned.

Hades gripped her hips hard and slammed his own rapidly against hers. The wet sound of her juices was almost obscene and she was actually so wet that the tops of his thighs were coated. Her inner walls fluttered and with a cry she came. Hades gave two more hard pumps and with a shout, came as well. His seed shot from his cock hard and deep, coating her inner passage.

The room smelled of sex and the only sounds were their heavy breathing. Reluctantly, Hades pulled out. She shuddered and he watched, fascinated as her vagina contracted and his seed dripped out. He wanted to lick her clean but knew he was out of time.

He stepped back and slipped on his short chiton, but only fastened it at his waist, leaving his upper body bare. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to the small of his lover's back.

A knock at the door alerted him of the time. The servant that entered at his call glanced nervously at the naked woman kneeling on the chaise before looking at Hades.

"It is time, my Lord Hades. Queen Persephone will be arriving in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, I will be there momentarily," Hades said softly.

The servant bowed and closed the door again.

"I'm afraid it is time for you to go, _Leuce_," Hades said with a smirk.

"Must I?" the blonde turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

Hades took a moment to admire her large, perky breasts and wide hips before he roused himself back to the situation.

"Yes, my wife will be here soon and you can't be in the same room with her," he muttered, adjusting his chiton and reached for his chalmys. He pinned it over his shoulder and waited rather impatiently for the woman to dress.

With a final kiss, she left and Hades went to meet his beloved wife. She arrived flushed and smiling. Hades greeted her with a long, loving kiss and admired her soft bright red curls.

* * *

It wasn't long after Persephone's return to the Underworld, however, for word to reach her that her husband had taken a lover. It was just as quick for her to ferret out the name of the woman. Hades sighed when he was informed that in an act of jealous anger, Persephone had located the blonde woman and turned her into a Poplar tree and banished it to the Elysium fields along the Acheron river.

"Did you really have to do that?" Hades asked Persephone as they lay in bed the night after she'd punished the blonde.

"You know I did," Persephone growled, turning her back to him.

"But a tree? Won't that be seen as a reminder?" he protested.

"Yes, and all will remember what happens when I'm angry," Persephone snapped.

Hades sighed and wrapped an arm around her to pull her back against him. He pressed his erection against her and fondled a large breast.

"I was rather partial to the blonde," he muttered against her shoulder.

Persephone glanced over her shoulder at him and gave him _that_ look. Hades just proceeded to make love to his wife and all returned to normal and happiness for the King and Queen of the Underworld.

When Spring came, Hades reluctantly let his wife return to the surface. They stood in each other's arms at the entrance to the Underworld, unwilling to let go.

"Must you return?" Hades asked softly, his tone sad.

"You know I must. But I will try to sneak down to visit when I can. However, don't you dare go seducing strange nymphs!"

"I promise, my love. You are the only woman for me," Hades assured her.

Persephone bit her lip before rising onto her toes to press a hard, heated kiss against his mouth. He returned it with just as much fervor. He pressed her hips against his and ground his erection hard into her mons.

"Hades!" she moaned, her head back and her grass green eyes dark with lust.

Hades flipped her paplos up to her waist and made quick work of his own chiton. His long erection jutted out from between his legs. He throbbed with desire, and with a savage thrust, he entered his wife's virgin tight passage. She gasped and gripped his shoulders, her nails biting into him.

Hades grit his teeth and pumped hard against her. She was so tight! He pulled a breast free from her clothing and suckled hard on the budded teat. Persephone began to keen high, staccato sounds each time he pushed in. He managed to slip one of his hands down between them and flicked her clit with his fingers. She slipped one hand down his back to his taut buttocks. His short chiton's skirt was no barrier for her and she slipped her hand between his buttocks until she found his anus.

He adjusted his grip and his stance to allow her better access. He loved when she used her fingers, and occasionally a phallus, on him, hitting him on just the right spot inside that set him off just as quick and hard as when he rubbed the spongy flesh in her passage.

Her slim fingers found that hard knot inside and he adjusted his thrusts to hit her own spot. It only took a handful of thrusts from him and a couple of rubs from her to set them both off.

He came with a roar, his seed shooting deep into her womb, the head of his cock pressed high and tight against her cervix. She came with a high-pitched cry of his name, her inner muscles clenching tight around his length, milking him drier than a desert.

He pressed his head against her shoulder, panting as he waited for his heart to slow. She carefully lowered her legs back to the ground and he whimpered at the loss of her wet heat. He lifted his head and looked down at her flushed face. It was clear to anyone what had just happened. Her breast was red from his mouth and wet. Her hair was wild around her shoulders from where he'd gripped it. Her mouth was swollen from his kisses and her inner thighs were slick with his dripping seed.

He knelt to one knee and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. With a hot glance up to her face, he licked her clean. She gave a shuddering breath and gripped his head before he rose back to his feet.

He tucked her breast back into her paplos and placed a soft, loving kiss to her mouth and forehead.

"Go, before I regret agreeing to allowing this year to be a longer spring and therefore taking you away from me earlier," he growled.

He watched, saddened and still aroused, as his wife left for the Upper world.

* * *

He spent the next several months on his own work in an attempt to stay busy and keep his mind off missing his wife. However, with each new arrival of a soul, he quickly learned that Persephone's actions to the nymph called Leuce had spread like wildfire amongst the living. Clearly, he wasn't going to left alone with his own thoughts.

In the early months of autumn, Hades was making his way back to his chambers when a young woman caught his eye. She was dark haired and pale. He watched her for several moments as she watered the few plants and flowers potted in the hallway that Persephone kept for his pleasure.

"Good afternoon, I don't believe I've seen you before," Hades greeted with a knowing grin.

She turned and looked at him with large sea-green eyes. She smiled, cocked her hip, and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"I just arrived today. I'm Minthe, my Lord Hades," she said, her eyes dark with interest.

"_Minthe_?" he laughed.

She frowned and put both hands on her hips. "Yes, is there something wrong with my name?"

Hades shook his head. "No, nothing wrong with it my dear. It's…ah, quite lovely."

She gave him one last look before her smirk returned.

"I believe there are some flowers in your chambers, my lord, that need tending to?"

"I can think of several things in my chambers that need tending to," he leered, stepping close enough for her to see the slight tent his cock was forming under his chiton.

She glanced down at it and her smirk widened though she rolled her eyes at his comment.

He opened the door and waved his hand in for her to enter. She slipped past him, making sure to brush against his erection. Hades shivered and quickly followed her in.

For the next month, Minthe joined him whenever she was in his hallway. She proved to be a viscous lover. She took control more often than not, riding him to completion or forcing him to pleasure her on his knees. If he was honest with himself, he was not as turned on by the roughness of her lovemaking as he thought he'd be, but he was not willing to stop.

Eventually, however, the day of Persephone's return arrived. Hades lay on the bed with his dark haired lover's cunt pressed against his mouth. He licked and fingered her while she sucked his raging cock. He could feel his release rising higher and higher and so he doubled his efforts to bring his lover to completion.

He latched onto her clit and sucked hard, almost painfully so, and pumped three fingers into her dripping passage. She squealed and came, coating his mouth and chin with her juices. She squeezed his balls with one hand and pulled on his cock with the other. That sent him over the edge with a shout and his seed arced high and long, landing along her smooth back.

"I'm afraid this is the last time we can meet like this," he panted.

"But why? Don't you enjoy me?" she pouted.

"Don't do that, that's not a good look on you," Hades chided, smoothing her pout away with his fingers. "And you know why."

She sighed and traced a finger along his smooth chest. "I've rather enjoyed myself," she muttered.

Hades just shook his head and kissed the top of hers.

* * *

The next day, Hades greeting Persephone with a hard loving kiss, happy to see her grass green eyes and bright auburn curls.

However, just like the previous year, word reached her that he'd taken another lover while she was gone. It was just as quick as the previous year for word to spread that she'd destroyed the new lover by turning her into a mint plant. She even went so far as to use the plant in warm drinks and as flavoring for certain desserts.

"That is the last time I will do that, Persephone," Hades said the night after the punishment of Minthe.

"What? But why?" she pouted.

"Because I hate being seen as unfaithful to you. I only agreed to do this so that you could build your reputation as the Destroyer rather than the innocent goddess of Spring. And that pout looks much better on you like this."

"I thought you liked my different looks. You seemed quite partial to me as a blonde or how about my sea-green eyes," Persephone purred, her hair changing to the bright blonde of Leuce and her eyes becoming the sea-green of Minthe.

"It's a lovely color, but I prefer you au natural. I love your bright red hair and your grass green eyes. And stop that, that's disturbing. I only want one woman in my bed and in my heart and that's you. Leave the transformation seductions to Zeus."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I will admit, while I did enjoy seeing you and being with you, I did not like having to do so in the guise of another woman. I think I will just let my punishments for the newly arrived dead be my way of enforcing my position as the Queen of the Underworld and my reputation as a harsh punisher. I do feel bad that you will now be seen as an unfaithful husband."

Hades pulled Persephone over his body and brought her mouth down to his. He kissed her long and hard for several minutes until she was writhing against him with desire.

"I will do anything I can to help you feel more comfortable and accepted here, my love. However, I draw the line at taking any woman but you into my bed. We will leave Leuce and Minthe for the poets and storytellers to do with what they will but we will know the truth, you and I, and we will be happy for it," he assured her.

"I love you, Hades," Persephone breathed.

"I love you, too, Persephone," Hades responded, and then he proceeded to make wild and passionate love to his wife, the only woman he'd ever have.

The End

A/N: I have always loved the Hades and Persephone story because of their sweet love. I have always hated the idea of Hades taking lovers. Therefore, this was my take on those stories. I hope I didn't disappoint too badly!


End file.
